Puzzle Pieces
by FrozenPhantomDragon
Summary: Worked off my one-shot Marie Elizabeth Riddle. Worked on by PFD and PD.T cause you can't be to careful.


**FrozenPhantomDragon:**Hello everyone sorry for the wait.

**Phantom-Danny:**Yeah that would be my fault.

**FrozenPhantomDragon:**Anyway. Me and Phantom-Danny desided to do this fanfiction together.

**Phantom-Danny:**Hope no one minds I got side tracked.

**FrozenPhantomDragon:**And I pulled you into my this will be up on my page not PD's. And now on with our joint work.

FPD and PD do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter if we did, well it would be more and not over.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Puzzle Pieces**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ghost or not?**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore looked around the area. It wasn't often he visited America, but busness was busness non the less. The American Wizards Collective contacted him to see to quite a large scale ghost problem. The AWC were quite worried about a young spirit. This spirit wouldn't be the only problem.

No it was the fact that this spirit only appeared a year and a half ago, and stopped some of the other troubling spirits in the area called Amity Park. So thus the AWC called in a favor with him to investage the young spirit. To determine a better way for the American Wizards to deal with their solid spectres.

Albus was quite surprised to hear of their solid ghosts. The AWC called them Ecoforms. A dangerous cross between a normal ghost and poltergist a giving them what seemed to be a large range of abilities. From a normal ghost's ability to go through anything, to invisiblity, tangibility, and an attack with solid highly powerful ectoplasim.

So Albus was here in Amity Park investaging a place where magic and muggle lived in a werid sense of calm. Albus got to see the solid Ectoforms first hand and got to see the young spirit for the first time. The young ghost 14 maybe 15 years old. The child had a strange name Danny Phantom.

Albus quietly watched the young ghost and was tempted to talk to the boy. Albus sighed and got out his wand. The AWC wanted readings on this ghost. And the created a spell to determine the power level of the ghost, and determine what type of ghost it was.

"_Ecto mysti_." Albus said a blue line from his wand hit the ghost the boy contiuned fighting the blue haired spirit.

It only took a second til his magicly inhanced pen began writting on a piece of paper.

_'Subject: Ectoform. Power level: 8.5 Speices: Human...Ghost...Wizard..._' The pen wrote due to the spell.

Albus looked dumbfounded. That couldn't be right. Albus tryed again same looked back at the young Phantom. He was sucking the other ghost into a thermos. Albus hit the boy with a minor tracking spell. He was going to have to speak to the boy...

Danny Fenton sat in his room tired and worn out from his fight with Ember. It was the middle of summer, but it sure didn't feel like summer. Only last week did he team up with Valiere to save Dani his cousin/clone. Danny really wished he had something to do. The ghosts were coming less and less.

Tucker was at some techno geek thing. Sam was in having 'fun' with her mom (being put into pink dresses). Jazz was going through some papers in the attic. Which was most likely her old essays for college that she wrote a couple years ago.

His parents were tinkering with ghost weapons always smiling and showing him some weapons that were adding to his 'must avoid' list much to his great annoyance. And they fixed the Booomerag before he broke it again. He just didn't feel like going out. Something was telling him it was dangerous. Kind of like his ghost sense.

Danny muttered to himself while going down stairs hoping his parents retreated to the lab to work so he could have free reign of the TV for once. Danny sat down on the couch and proseded to flip through ghost related TV til he found some normal looking programing.

Danny looked up when he heard Jazz coming slowly down the stairs some paper in her hands. A look of horror on her face.

"What is it Jazz?"Danny asked.

"Danny, remember how I always thought I was the one who was adopted. Looks like I was wrong about it being me." Jazz said.

Danny stood up and walked over to her and the pieces of paper in her hands.

_'Daniel James Riddle. Born July 20th, 1980. Parents,: mother Marie Elizabeth Riddle, madien name Marie Elizabeth Tom Marvolo Riddle_.' A birth certificate. The second couple papers were adoption papers changing his name from Riddle to Fenton.

Danny was shocked speechless. Maddie and Jack came up and looked at Jazz and Danny then at the papers in his hand. They both looked ashamed.

"Why?Why didn't you tell me about this?" Danny asked torn between anger and confusion.

"Sweetie. We would have told you. Your parents died after you were barely a year would have been given the things they left you when you turned 18."Maddie said.

"What about my parents?" Danny asked.

"They were involved in some kind of war. We aren't sure on all the details."Maddie said again.

Danny sighed looking tired and sat back on the couch. The doorbell rang and Jazz got old man walked in.

"I'm sorry.I'm Albus Dumbledore." Albus said. All the others looked at him.

"I''m quite sorry, but some things can be said. After all what good are they then. I think you'll all understand after this."Albus said tossing a blue orb at Danny who caught it. The orb glowed like blue fire.

And a voice loud and distant echoed around the room.

________________

____

"The second one… Born in secret and shipped away across the sea… He will fight one who is his father… In his fourteenth year he shall have done what his father will have failed to do… With one life half in living flesh and the other cast in ghostly spirit… He shall once again cross the sea and meet the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord… This child of half spirit half flesh shall be one of four chosen to bear the curse… To live and never die… The other three shall follow him across the sea… One seeks vengeance above all else… One seeks to be anything but a shadow… And the last a girl who lives with sunshine but loves the night… These are the ones who shall weather the curse of immortality… And two shall find love in each other… And the Dark Lord shall fall looking upon his son…"

The voice looked at Albus who was smiling at him. Danny understood that orb told about the halfas.

"Ahh.. so you are the one I've been waiting for. Mr. Riddle isn't it? I was told to give that prochecy to the one it belonged to a long time ago. No one was quite sure what to make of it. Rumors spread about the meaning of the claimed it was something for the end of days. Talking about people who could never die. But it is about the people chosen to bear something no one else can handle. I'm glad to have found you. The second would you like to come to Hogwarts?" Albus asked.

Danny's eyes were wide his mouth open. This old man was nuts!Danny blinked a couple times before finally getting his surprise under control.

"Um.. Sure. What's a Hogwarts?" Danny asked. Looking over to his parents..correction step parents.

"My boy it is a school for teaching. I look forward to seeing you when I come to collect you in a couple weeks time. I'll be sure to inform you more then. Now here is your letter. I must be off."Albus said smiling and walking out the door with a smile on his old face.

Danny blinked again looked at the letter then at the door. (Crazy old man) Danny thought before running up into his room to two very confused step parents and one over worked Jazz glaring daggers at them. Maddie and Jack gulped. It was leture time for the two parents.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**FPD:**Well what you guys think?I worked all week on it. Making sure it was perfect.

**PD:**While I came up with some of the terms. Like the AWC and Ectoforms.

**FPD:**We most likely will up date in no more then a week.

**PD:**That's if school or Plotbunnies don't get us first or at least me. I'm knee deep into Detective Conan fanfiction, anima, and manga. Which is why I'm in a closed in space hiding from Plunies.

**FPD:**... Well at least I might be here to save her from the plotbunnies of doom. See you next time.

R&R

_FrozenPhantomDragon and Phantom-Danny_


End file.
